


ice cream at 2am

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: isak goes to the shop for ice cream and ends up getting something else as well





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly thing i wrotein about half an hour. not betaed or whatever. probably v bad and definitely the most cliche ever. enjoy!!

Isak just needs ice cream, damn it. He’s been miserable all fucking day and now he needs ice cream. So, he’s at the supermarket at 2AM, yes, but honestly who hasn’t been there at some point in their life? Especially when you have a horrible unrequited crush on one Even Bech Næsheim, who probably doesn’t even know you _exist_.

Okay, that’s not true. Even knows Isak exists. They’ve talked before. Or, Even’s talked and Isak has tried not to explode.

But now, guess who has decided they need ice cream from this exact supermarket at 2AM just like Isak does?

No, it’s not Donald Trump, although honestly? Isak would almost prefer him over Even right now. The boy who’s been on his mind for the best part of three weeks, after the first day of term when he had chosen a seat right in Isak’s line of sight in class. Even definitely did it on purpose. Isak blames him for everything that’s happened, or, not happened, in the last three weeks. It is entirely Even’s fault that biology is no longer Isak’s best subject, because how is he supposed to focus on studying biology, when his brain is mostly studying Even’s face. And body. In his defence, they are doing a module on anatomy. Isak is still failing, though.

So yeah, Isak needs ice cream, and yeah, Even is standing at the freezer, seemingly unaware of Isak standing four metres away, and he’s taking out a tub of ice cream and, _hang on, that’s Isak’s favourite flavour. If that’s the last tub, someone’s going to die._

He can’t see inside the freezer from here, though. He’s torn between his choices – move closer, grab a different tub of ice cream and run, or just run.

Apparently, there’s a third option, of standing and watching, because that’s what Isak’s body is currently making him do. He doesn’t have any control over it, might he add, and he definitely isn’t the one moving his eyes down Even’s body and –

 _Nope_. He doesn’t have any say in his reaction to seeing Even here. He just has to stand here and wait for his brain to catch up with the situation, even if that takes a while. His thoughts tend to be rather… incoherent when Even’s around.

“The ice cream can’t walk, Isak.” Even speaks without looking up, but Isak has to accept the fact that Even knows he’s there, and he’s speaking to him, and _wait, what did he actually say?_

“What?”

"You know,” Even says looking at Isak now with a grin, “if you want ice cream, you have to actually get it out of the freezer yourself. It can’t walk to you, you see.”

 _"_ I _-" of course ice cream can't walk,_ Isakthinks _, but neither can I when you’re here, apparently._

"Do you need me to get it for you, or…” Even tails off, tilting his head at Isak cheekily.

"What, no!” Isak splutters, but still doesn’t move, still _can’t_ move, in fact.

"What flavour do you like?”

“I can get it myself!” He _can_. He’s totally capable of movement right now. So capable that he _isn’t_ moving, just to prove a point.

Even hums. “You aren’t doing, though.”

Isak can’t think of a decent response to this, but he must have a fucking stupid expression on his face, because Even bursts out laughing at him.

At this point, mostly motivated by spite, Isak regains control of his legs, and walks over to the freezer, getting dangerously close to the source of his torture, who is still laughing at him.

“Where did you get that one from?” Isak asks, gesturing to the tub Even has clutched in his hand.

Of course, of _course_ , Even points to an empty shelf. Isak pouts grumpily at the offending shelf, and then turns back to Even.

Without Isak having to speak, Even raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not giving you this ice cream. I need it.”

“Why do you need it? I need it.”

"I got it first.”

Isak pouts again, and Even snickers at him.

“I could be persuaded to share, however.”

Isak’s eyes widen. “No, that’s okay,” he says quickly. “I’ll just get a different-“

"Isak,” Even says, and Isak looks back towards him, “share it with me.”

Isak is losing control of several different parts of his body today, apparently, and this time it’s his voice. He has to force a cough to get it working again. “Like, how would that even work?” It comes out ridiculously high pitched.

“Have you never shared anything before, Isak?” Even teases. “I’ll give you a step by step guide on how it works. Step one, I buy the ice cream. Step two, we leave this shop and go back to my place,” Isak kind of chokes at this point, but Even continues anyway, “Step three, we eat the ice cream together. I won’t even make you pay for it.”

"Um,” Isak struggles with his words, again, but he comes to a decision too easily. “That sounds, um, nice.”

“Yeah?” Even looks shocked but nonetheless pleased.

“Yeah, okay.” _Is_ _this really happening?_ Is all that Isak can think.

Isak walks slightly behind Even during step one, in which he charms the tired looking cashier with his blinding smile, and she places the tub of ice cream in a plastic bag with a dull sounding “enjoy”, and Isak tries to give her a small smile to distract himself from the fact that he’s not sure what’s happening in his brain right now.

It’s at step two that Isak freaks out completely, because they’re walking beside each other at this point, not speaking, but Even is swinging the bag with one hand, and with his other hand-

"My hand’s cold,” he says. “Can you warm it up for me?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s linking their hands together, and he was right, his hand is cold, probably from holding the ice cream, but Isak doesn’t actually care, because he’s busy having a minor meltdown at this point, and it’s all he can do not to fall over completely.

They hold hands all the way to Even’s apartment, at which point Even has to let go to get his keys out of his pocket, and Isak has to physically stop himself from whining when his hand is suddenly empty of Even’s.

Step three turns out to be not as awkward as Isak thought it would be. Even gets them a spoon each, not bothering with bowls, and they both eat ice cream until the tub is completely empty. Isak regains his ability to speak somewhere along the way, and their conversation flows easily, along with the smiles and laughs that are completely natural to Isak – almost as natural as his eyes never straying away from Even for more than a few seconds at a time.

After step three is finished, Isak finds out that Even’s lips taste of the ice cream they’ve just spent so long eating.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated and my tumblr is [here!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)


End file.
